


It's Too Late

by AruWolf



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Not A Happy Ending, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruWolf/pseuds/AruWolf
Summary: Laura's wedding day comes with more surprises then she can handle
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes I wrote this because of a break up - yes I might continue it but for now it's ~~a one shot~~ my coping mechanism

It’s the daytime, inside a synagogue, but not during any of the major holidays or the shabbat. 

Danny stands in a suit fitted to just her style. Dark color in contrast to her pale skin and red hair. It flows past her shoulders and her broad build fills out the tux beautifully. Very traditional for a very nontraditional journey they’ve had together. She’s surrounded by her friends, Perry and Laf. 

“I’m so happy for you, Danny. You really bagged a good one.” Laf pats Danny on the shoulder, leaving their hand there.

“I wouldn’t describe it exactly like that but I certainly agree!” Perry chirps while continuing to fuss with Danny’s suit. 

“How are you feeling? Any nerves causing cold feet?” 

Danny opens her mouth to respond. 

“Oh certainly not.” Perry concludes for her.

“I couldn’t agree more, Perry.” Laf’s hand tightens on Danny’s shoulder, “You see, because if you end up hurting her I’ll have to stab you. And I don’t know how to stab people, so that just sounds like a bad time for the both of us.” 

Danny’s face drains of color, her mouth closes.

“Oh Laf! Stop all of that!” Perry swats Laf’s hand away before looking at Danny. 

Danny exhales, smiling. 

“Now I wouldn’t do all that.” Perry’s smile consumes her entire face, and Danny frowns. 

“But what I would do is kick you. Very hard, several times. Probably in the face if I can get my leg that high.” Perry spares a quick glance to Laf before nodding, “it’s certainly too late to start practicing now but I can always make sure it hurts just the same!” 

Danny visibly shakes under the cheery disposition of her friends before clearing her throat and glancing around. 

“How’s Laura doing, anyway?” 

The same daytime, inside the same synagogue, but a different room on the other side. 

Laura stands in front of a mirror, her hair and makeup done, wearing a wedding style white suit with some flare to it. It matches her can-do attitude but she shifts from foot to foot unable to look away from her reflection. 

“But do I look like me?” 

“I think the better question would be, do you feel like yourself?” Carmilla’s voice is just as dull as the first day they met. Laura assumes she doesn’t look up from her book, but can hear movement.

“I feel…” For a second Laura loses her expression, scanning her face for imperfections. 

“It’s okay to be nervous.” 

Laura catches Carmilla in the reflection, they’ve always been the same height but Laura’s eyes track upward instinctively. 

“It’s your day too. Make sure you’re comfortable.” 

Laura rolls her eyes, “But an entire wardrobe change? On my actual wedding day? Don’t you think that’s a bit much?” 

Carmilla shrugs, “If anyone knows you, they know you have three backup outfits just in case. Throw one of them on, see how you feel.” 

Laura smiles in the mirror, Carmilla turns away. Laura frowns. 

“No, this should be fine.” Laura says as if she’s written an essay on how to convince yourself you’re happy. “I’ve got all of my friends here, everything’s on schedule, my hair and makeup look…” Her voice trails off as if she can’t find the words. 

“Beautiful.” 

The room is silent for a moment.

Laura inhales filling her chest to the brim. 

“Don’t be nervous, Danny loves you. She’ll marry you no matter what you look like. Lace and curls be damned.” Laura smiles before leaning into the mirror to inspect herself for the 12th time. 

“In fact, I’m kind of jealous I never got this side of you when we were dating.”

Laura laughs turning from the mirror, “yes you did. You just don’t remember.” 

Carmilla’s leaning against the back wall, arms crossed, expression light. “I think I’d remember if I ever saw you in something with frill.” 

Laura rolls her eyes, “Of course you don’t remember, if it didn’t explicitly involve you in some way why would you bother remembering?” 

Carmilla laughs pushing herself from the wall and letting her arms fall to her sides, “Honey, if I wasn’t involved then how would I have seen you in such a way?” Her voice dips and her posture changes as she takes a step closer. 

It goes unnoticed by Laura, her smile widens and her hands go to her hips, “Because we were living together when Laf invited us to their Industrial Revolution birthday party. Which you refused to attend.” 

Carmilla’s suave exterior disappears, “oh.” She takes a step closer, her gaze locked with Laura. 

Laura’s eyes shine and her face warms at the memory. 

“I was a pretty shit girlfriend then, uh?” 

Laura chuckles, “only a little bit.” 

“Hollis…” Carmilla’s gaze can’t seem to find purchase anywhere, taking in all of Laura before her.

“Yeah?” Laura’s head tilts.

“Tell me.” 

“Tell you what?”

“Cupcake.” Carmila sighs, she hates having to spell out the obvious.

“What? What’d I miss this time?” Laura glances down, running her hands over her suit once more. “Is it the outfit? I knew it.”

Carmilla takes Lauras’ hand in her own, “Laura.” 

There’s a softness that catches Laura off guard, she’s seen it before, she’s lived it. She squeezes Carmilla’s hand, “no.” Her jaw tightens, “no you are not doing this to me, not on my wedding day. Not today, Carmilla.”

“Then tell me and I won’t.”

Laura lets go and takes a step back, needing the space, “you broke up with me!” 

“That doesn’t mean I stopped loving you!” 

Neither of them breath, the air in the room suddenly too hot to take in all at once. Carmilla takes a delicate step forward, Laura’s head tilts up instinctively. 

Carmilla leans in. Laura’s mouth falls open and they kiss. It tastes like memories, familiar and comforting. Carmilla moves her lips over Laura’s and Laura responds so easily. 

There’s a knock at the door. 

Laura pulls away instantly. Carmilla’s lips have a tint to them now, from her makeup. For her wedding day, which is today. Her eyes start to fill with tears. 

There’s another knock at the door but this time it’s followed by the door opening. 

Carmilla frowns before heading towards the door. 

Perry and Laf move out of the way as Carmilla leaves.

Perry gets a good look at Laura, “oh, honey…” She rushes over to her, Laura knows her makeup is ruined now. 

Laf takes the scene in for a second before taking off after Carmilla.

“Let me fix that for you.” Perry sits Laura down before getting to work on her makeup. “Deep breaths, deep breaths.” 

Laura’s a whirlwind of emotions but there’s one thought that keeps repeating in her head, “she better still do the speech.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny reflects on her Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys wanted a second chapter (I say as I am the one writing this)

Inside a synagogue, after a very nontraditional wedding, people fill a room a little too small for the capacity. 

The ceremony was beautiful, Laura was praised by her dad and all of her loved ones. The food that is left is heavenly, and Danny has been the most attentive partner she could ask for. 

And yet Laura’s gaze sweeps the room for a brooding someone. 

Carmilla stands at the bar, drink in hand. She catches Laura looking at her, straightens her posture, raises her glass and forces a smile. 

They haven’t spoken since the speech. 

Laura makes a beeline for Carmilla. 

Carmilla’s eyes widen, she looks around for an escape route and runs directly into Danny. Her drink ends up on both of them. 

“Oh come on…”

“Godamnit.” 

They look at each other, Danny’s nearly a foot taller than her. But is she intimidated? The stain she caused is at eye level. 

Yes, she most certainly is intimidated. But would she ever let Danny know that?

“Mazel tov, beanstalk.” 

Danny rolls her eyes, “well at least it was after the photos.” There’s a confidence in Danny that wasn’t there just a few hours ago. And Carmilla’s jaw tightens because of it. 

Laura arrives.

“Look, it’s my two favorite people.” There’s nervous laughter, and it’s definitely from Laura.

Danny smiles, and it’s as big as she is. 

Laura catches Carmilla’s gaze and there’s a shift in the air. 

Danny frowns but speaks up, “I liked the speech.” 

Laura’s head whips up to Danny at her words. 

Carmilla’s face goes red and she has to shift her glass to a different hand to mask the tremble. 

Without looking up Carmilla clears her throat, “Yeah… it was probably my best work.” 

“Carmilla, can I talk to you for a second?” Laura looks to Carmilla with a grin that shows teeth.

Carmilla goes to drink from her glass and realizes it’s empty, “Actually, since it’s your guys wedding day let me get us all a round of shots. On me of course.” 

Laura frowns and Danny smiles through her teeth, “It’s an open bar…” 

Carmilla’s already pushed her way through to the bar with Laura quick at her heels.

Danny frowns at the familiarity of the scene. 

Inside a conference room, during the workweek, a few years prior. 

Everyone’s piled into a room that’s too small for the amount of people in it. The walls are lined with article clippings, the table that was there has been removed and there are several rows of chairs to replace it. There’s a projection against the wall that says, THE VOICE OF SILAS. 

Danny’s not the newest person they hired so there are a few unfamiliar faces in the crowd that’s slowly filling this room to the brim. One small brunette in particular bumps right into her. There’s a small gasp and a string of apologies as she turns around and slowly looks up. 

Danny smiles, she’s cute. 

“Oh my god, have you seen the new She-Ra?” 

Danny frowns, she knows the cartoon but can’t figure out the connection. 

“Because I’m tall?” 

“What? No! Because you’re wearing her jacket!” 

Danny looks down, pulling her jacket every which way she can, trying to see the similarity. 

This girl chuckles and reaches out, “it’s the popped collar.” 

Danny goes red as she feels her hands brush against her neck while putting her collar down. 

“I’m Laura, by the way.” She finishes up before glancing around the room, this time the walls are obscured by the amount of people standing around. “Can you believe we’re working for a major publication?” Her voice is airy and light, but the muttering of everyone around them makes it difficult for Danny to hear. 

She leans down, “have you written anything up on the walls?” 

Laura smiles, shaking her head while scanning the room, “Oh no, I’m not a writer plus I was just hired.” 

Danny tries to track her eye line, “Are you looking for someon-”

“Carmilla!” Laura’s voice breaks through the crowd's low mumblings and the room goes silent. Laura and Danny’s faces turn red.

The static of a microphone sweeps the room, saving them from embarrassment, “Thank you all for coming to our quarterly retrospective. We’ll be starting in the next 10 minutes, please find your seats.” The crowd starts to thin as people head to their seats. 

“What’s up, Hollis? Know where to sit?” A short dark haired woman is at Laura’s side. “Need an escort?” Her eyebrow raises and Danny frowns. 

The red tint doesn’t leave Laura’s face.

“No, Carmilla. I know where to go…” Laura says as she goes to her tip toes and scans the slowly dissipating crowd, “I assume it’s next to my boss.” 

“That would be correct.” Carmilla spares a glance in Danny’s direction, and smirks. 

“Who is…” 

“Sitting in the front row.” Carmilla looks at her nails. 

“Right. The front row.” Laura nods twice but doesn’t stop searching the room. 

“Towards the end.” Carmilla sighs, “Come on I’ll show you.” Carmilla rolls her eyes and turns to leave never losing her grin.

“Thank you,” Laura plants her feet and looks to Danny, “it was nice meeting you.” 

Before Danny can respond Laura’s already trailing behind Carmilla. She can hear their hushed conversation as Carmilla helps her find a seat. 

“Carmilla, I think she watches She-Ra. You know what that means.” 

“That you both have bad taste in media?” 

Laura laughs and it's the nicest sound Danny's ever heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this will be but I assume as long as I'm still ~~bitter~~ about my ex I'll keep writing as a way to get it off my chest

After a wedding, in a room filled with joyous people buzzing with alcohol and food. 

Danny watches the scene unfold before her. People move about while Laura and Carmilla bicker at the bar. There’s a certain amount of expression that Laura lets out when she’s around Carmilla, and Danny will always recognize it for what it truly is. 

Danny takes a step in their direction. A hand catches her forearm. She looks back. 

“Danny! Congratulations! Or Mazel tov!” The latter is said in the most accurate accent Danny’s heard all day. Perry smiles with her teeth and doesn’t break eye contact.

“Perry, if you’d excuse me.” Danny pulls her arm free and glances over her shoulder checking for Laura. 

And Carmilla. 

They’re still at the bar. Laura’s face is red, but she isn’t smiling. 

Danny frowns, gives Perry a small smile and starts again. 

Kirsch steps directly into her path obscuring her vision. 

“Danny!” He says her name with a big grin. His arms sweep her into a hug that she didn’t ask for. 

“I’m so happy for you and Little Nerd! I can’t wait for you guys to start having even littler nerds. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to educate them in the practice of being… rad!” They’re the same size but Kirsh always makes certain to pick her up whenever they hug. She doesn’t think it’s a show of dominance, but a way to show he’s strong enough to care. 

“Speaking of which, where is Little Nerd on her big day?” Before Kirsch sets Danny on her feet she gets a good view of the bar. 

Perry’s there now, pointer finger out, wagging it at Carmilla. Carmilla is unable to meet Perry’s gaze. 

She catches Danny looking while avoiding Perrys scrutiny. She frowns, pushes her drink into Perry's hands and heads towards the exit. 

Laura is nowhere in sight. 

A good few years prior, inside Carmilla’s apartment near the city. Everyone’s laid out on the floor, Laf, Perry, Danny, and Kirsch. 

They had just gone dancing, at a gay club. In the gayborhood. 

Laura’s head is light and fuzzy, and everyone decided to go back to Carmilla’s to pass out from the booze. But Laura is filled with energy. 

She stands on the balcony taking the cold air into her lungs. 

“So did you enjoy yourself, Creampuff?” Carmilla joins her, leaning against the wall. The only thing missing from her cool guy stance is a cigarette.

Laura can’t look away. 

“Well?” 

She nods quickly unsure of the original question. 

Carmilla exhales and Laura watches it in the cold night air. 

“Good, I’m glad.” 

Laura takes a step. 

“I was worried it would be too much, you know, for your first time.” Carmilla smirks, catching Laura’s eyes even in the darkness. 

Laura’s face goes red and she shakes her head. 

“I get it now. Why you enjoy going there so often even though the music is terrible.”

Carmilla smiles, “oh it’s awful.” 

Laura chuckles, “everyone’s just… themselves.” The wind picks up and Laura wraps her arms around herself. 

“Well, don’t feel any pressure to be more… of yourself then you’re ready to be.” Carmilla takes a step forward, her eyes searching for something on Laura’s face. 

Laura loses her smile and her breath quickens. 

“Okay?” 

Laura gulps and nods, her arms tightening around her. Carmilla slips her jacket from her shoulders and leans in to place it around Laura. 

Laura shivers as Carmilla’s hands settle on her arms over the jacket, she can’t stop looking at Carmilla’s lips. 

“Carm?” 

“Yeah?” 

It could be the booze but Laura swears Carmilla’s eyes shine at night, like a cat’s reflective iris.

“I think I’m gay.” 

Carmilla laughs as she lets go, “oh I know, Creampuff. I don’t think any straight woman gets out of bed in the morning and knowingly puts on khakis and a polo.” 

Laura’s face fills with red and she huffs, “excuse me, but I know what I look good in!” 

“Okay, dad shorts in the summer.” Carmilla rolls her eyes, smirking, as she turns to head back inside. 

Laura’s mouth falls open following after Carmilla, “that isn’t fair. I didn’t know that was a gay thing!” 

“I hope you’re including yourself in that statement.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter and then I'm done being sad over my ex - that's how healing works right

Outside during the day, after a wedding. Carmilla pushes the doors open and rounds the corner, glancing over her shoulder. The greenery in the area provides some cover from the sun as Carmilla slows down. 

She dips behind some particularly thick trees, following the synagogue wall into a well hidden area in the back. 

“Shit.” She comes face to face with one of the last people she needed to see. 

“Ha ha ha. Of course. Of fucking course.” Laura sits on the stone bench against the wall and wipes her face. 

Carmilla sighs before tentatively sitting down next to Laura, “great minds think alike?”

Laura’s laugh is dry, she doesn’t look at Carmilla, “I wish you had never said anything to me.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Carmilla hangs her head. 

“No,” Laura shakes her head, “I mean at all, from the beginning.” 

Carmilla frowns and looks up, “what? Like before-”

“Yes!” Laura’s on her feet, hands in the air, “before! Before everything happened, yes.” 

Carmilla shakes her head and looks away, “my timing might be utter shit but I don’t regret anything.” 

“Of course you don’t,” Laura sighs and sits back down in a slump. They sit in silence, the trees flow with the breeze and the sky shines blue against white clouds. Laura looks up, “you wanted to be friends, right? That’s not just something I made up.” 

Carmilla looks to Laura, “I want a lot of things in life that I know I can’t have.”

“God, you sound so pretentious. I can’t believe I dated you,” Laura laughs and cries at the same time. 

“Let me help,” Carmilla smiles softly and takes out a handkerchief.

Laura snorts at the gesture, “of course you have a handkerchief.” She takes it from Carmilla and pats her face, trying to rescue what she can of her makeup. 

Carmilla sighs and reaches out to Laura, resting her hand on the handkerchief, “come here.” 

For a moment it’s nice, Laura’s hands fall to her lap and she has nowhere to look but at Carmilla as she takes care of her. It all feels like so much and not enough all at once. Carmilla’s eyes roam across Laura’s face, her mouth opens and closes. 

Laura captures Carmilla’s hand against her cheek, her voice is quiet, “please don’t say it.”

Carmilla’s eyes search Laura’s gaze, cleared of tears and running makeup, “I never wanted to hurt you.” 

Laura’s eyes close and they lean in, together. Their lips dance with a mixture of desperation and longing. 

Carmilla’s hand slips behind Laura’s head, pulling her in deeper. Laura gasps against Carmilla’s mouth, her hands reaching out to Carmilla’s sides, clenching the material of her shirt. It’s been so long but they know each other so well. 

Carmilla sinks her teeth into Laura’s bottom lip, and Laura’s mouth falls open, “Carmilla…” 

Laura’s a vision from a fantasy Carmilla never thought she’d have access to again. Her voice is breathy, her eyes are heavy, and her chest rises and falls to a rythme Carmilla knows all too well.

A breeze rushes by and Laura shivers, Carmilla tracks the movement. 

“Laura…”

Laura’s mouth closes and she swallows, her grip loosening on Carmilla’s shirt, “I…”

Carmilla takes hold of Laura’s arms,“tell me and I won’t.” 

A few years ago, inside of Carmilla’s apartment in the city, Laura and Carmilla are having a sleepover. Laura stretches out on her couch in shorts and a T-shirt, they just finished their work for the day. Carmilla rounds the coffee table and pushes Laura’s legs off before taking a seat. 

“Can I have a bite?” Laura asks, her eyes big and centered on the bowl in Carmilla’s hands. It’s filled with ice cream. 

Carmilla raises an eyebrow, “what would you do if I said no?” The bowl is visibly chilled but the ice cream already looks like it’s melting. 

“Anything.” Laura’s quick to respond looking from the bowl to Carmilla, and back again. 

Carmilla rolls her eyes and laughs before passing the bowl to Laura. 

Laura takes three large bites before Carmilla gets up, “I’ll go make another.” 

“Good thinking.” Laura says through spoonfuls of ice cream. 

By the time Carmilla is situated again Laura’s bowl is on the table, empty. 

“What, you have chocolate and you didn’t tell me!” Carmilla brings the bowl to her chest the minute she sees Laura reach for it. 

“I don’t recall you asking for any to begin with.”

“You’re right you’re right. Thank you, Carmilla for being the best friend anyone could ask for.” Laura says as she grabs the remote and turns on the TV.

Carmilla frowns and sets her bowl down, “Creampuff.”

Laura looks at the ice cream and then Carmilla, smiling, “yeah?” 

Carmilla shakes her head and faces Laura, pulling her legs onto the couch. Laura mimics Carmilla’s body language, a big goofy grin plastered over her face. 

Carmilla’s frown deepens, “Hollis.” Her voice is stern.

“Yes,” Laura nods, “that is part of my name. A calling card if you would.” She giggles at her own joke.

“Don’t make me spell it out.” Carmilla frowns. 

“Spell what out? Is this about the ice cream?”

“Laura!” Carmilla’s voice takes the air out of the room and Laura frowns, “I like you.” 

Laura’s mouth falls open but she can’t look away, “oh.” She readjusts and sits up straight. 

They sit in silence for a moment, the air is thin. Carmilla reaches out and takes Laura’s hand in her own, head down. 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything.” 

Laura lifts Carmilla’s gaze, her eyes shine in the dark. 

“I want it to.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly this actually worked and I'm now over my ex - hope you guys like it

Outside a synagogue, after a wedding. With the sun high in the sky, Laura and Carmilla sit across from one another on a stone bench under the shade of some trees.

Laura swallows and her hands reach out slowly to cup Carmilla’s face. 

“...Laura,” Carmilla’s voice is soft, and it washes over Laura. She closes her eyes and leans in, they’re lips meet and Laura sighs as her body tingles. 

Carmilla’s hands skirt around her waist, pulling Laura closer, feeling her hips follow suit until their legs are almost overlapping. 

Laura leans into her neck and Carmilla’s mouth falls open, “tell me?” 

Laura pulls back and Carmilla’s gaze is frantic, she slips her hands into Carmilla’s hair and leans in again. It’s everything Laura remembers and more, a softness that’s only reserved for her but a bite that makes her blood boil. Carmilla’s teeth sink into her bottom lip again and Laura can’t help but moan. 

“Ugh,... Creampuff,” Carmilla’s voice fills her head with images of their time together, in bed, in a car, a bathroom, most often the floor. 

But Carmilla remembers the outcome of their time together and pulls away, hands clenched around Laura’s arms, “Laura!”

Laura frowns and pulls out of Carmilla’s grip, “What! What do you want me to say?” Her frown deepens and her voice is heightened, “that I want this? That I still think about you everyday? That when you broke up with me I was heartbroken and terrified that I was losing my best friend?” 

Carmilla’s face reddens, and she doesn’t know if it’s from the heat of the moment or the raw emotion on Laura’s face. 

Laura crosses her arms, “why don’t you tell me what you want, Carmilla?”

Carmilla sighs, "you wanted all of this,” she gestures to the temple besides them, “the wedding, the family, the sense of belonging. And I couldn’t promise that to you.”

Laura’s eyes start to fill and Carmilla reaches out for her hands.

“I was your first gay relationship, we weren't going to last. I would be doing us both a disservice if-”

Laura pulls her hands away and rolls her eyes, "if what? You gave us a chance instead of making a list of all the things that could go wrong? News flash, Carmilla. I was content with just being your girlfriend." 

“That was the problem! You had plans, and goals, and things you wanted to achieve! And I’m not a do-er. I’m a bare minimum kind of person and you didn’t want a bare minimum kind of relationship.” 

"I wish you had just said that, or nothing at all.” Laura’s voice is quiet now but her eyes are sharp and her hands are clenched in her lap. “Then at least none of this would have happened."

Carmilla stands and scoffs, “I’m not going to absolve you of your guilt, Creampuff. I love you and that’s too bad. Do with it what you will but when you tell Danny make sure you mention your own feelings that got us here.” 

A shiver runs down Laura’s spine and her blood runs cold as she watches Carmilla turn and leave. 

Inside that same synagogue just a few hours earlier, the crowd of people that were just in line for food or booze are now seated. The decorations look fresh with flowers and love. Danny sits, smiling and glowing. Laura matches her new wife, teeth shining a little too bright and leg bouncing. 

Carmilla stands in the center of the celebration that just occurred, microphone in hand and drink in the other. She scans the room, avoiding Laura altogether. 

“I’ve never written for a Jewish wedding before, but when you’re friends with Laura anything is possible.” 

The room is silent, Carmilla takes a sip from her glass.

“Okay, tough crowd so let’s go a more traditional route then. Congratulations you two, everyone’s happy that you guys are finally tying the knot. Now at least Laura will stop proposing to all of her friends.” 

Laf is heard choking on their drink with Perry consoling them. 

Carmilla frowns and shrugs, “No, only me? Okay, moving on. Take three.” She finishes her drink in one gulp before resting her gaze on Laura. 

“I’m happy for you two.” 

Laura frowns and her leg stops bouncing. 

“You’ve both come such a long way in your journey,” Carmilla shifts to Danny. 

“I still remember Laura talking endlessly about you, the shows you watched, the clothes you wore. What you liked in your ice cream, which is salt if anyone is wondering.” There’s a good hum of laughter from the audience.

“It’s not that abnormal!” Danny protests with an even bigger smile.

“You’re her favorite person now, and that comes with a lot of responsibility. Mainly a lot of mundane texts about a new theory in whatever show she’s obsessed with at the moment.” The laughter softens and the crowd goes quiet. 

“But let’s be honest, anyone could have married Laura, but you…” Carmilla waves her empty glass, “you have her heart.” 

Carmilla smiles, her cheeks hot from the booze. She goes to take another drink but it’s empty. She can see her reflection in the glass, a big smile, a red face, wedding decorations all around that aren’t for her. She looks up and sees Laura, frowning. 

“You know it’s taken me years to understand Laura, and I’ve only known her for a handfull, so I can’t imagine the kind of adventure you’re going to have but I wish you good luck.” 

She swallows and looks to Danny, “she’s the light at the end of the rainbow that shines brighter the closer you get, don’t get burned.”


End file.
